Another Life to Live
by Sammygu3
Summary: Tartarus and the dark hour are no more and Ryoji has been longing for the return of Minato, but he knows it will never happen until he finds Minato's reincarnation by chance. However Minato remembers nothing and is also a child.


The sun gently was starting to climb down out of the sky and a lone man was walking down the street. The man's black hair was slicked back and a loose strand stuck up and swayed back and forth. A yellow scarf followed after him. He sighed lost in his memories of the past; both bitter and sweet. Shaking his head, he continued to wonder forward.

A small boy was near the older boy with curiosity in his eyes. He remembered this person from somewhere but he didn't quiet know where. His hair was dark blue and partly covered his right eye. Slowly and quietly he walked behind the older boy. The boy's sharp gray blue eyes stared at the scarf as he followed.

All of a sudden the man's scarf was being anchored down by the boy and the older boy quickly stopped not about to be choked. "Please let go of the scarf." He turned around and became silent.

The boy's eyes just stared at the man's face and said nothing. He had never seen this man before, but he felt like he knew who he was.

"Can I help you?" The man asked smiling and going down to the boy's level. Then it hit him, this kid… He latched onto the boy with a hug. "Min-Min!" He squeed.

The boy just stood there confused. "Who?"

"Min-Min! How could you forget me? It's me Ryoji!" He leaned back, releasing the kid from the heartfelt hug.

The little boy shook his head with a zombie like expression. "Who's Min-Min Mister?" Ryoji looked at him stunned. _How could he not remember? _He though quietly to himself as his hands slide down the little boys side and fell to his own.

"You really don't remember anything." Ryoji smiled gently. He lifted his hand onto the kid's head. Slowly he started moving his hand back and forth ruffling his hair.

"'Member what?" The same zombie like expression stayed the same, but his eyes started melting from a sharp to curious.

Ryoji shook his head. "Its nothing." His hand went back to his side. "I should have asked earlier, but what's your name?"

The kid's eyes changed again. This time it changed to confusion. "My name?"

"Yes your name. Don't you have one?" The little kid's head bobbed slowly to the left and right. "Your Mommy and Daddy gave you one didn't they?" The kid shook his head again. "Do you have people who take care of you?" His head shook again.

A wave of realization hit Ryoji. This kid who was like Minato in multiple ways, was alone with no one there for him. The kid had no family from what he had gathered and hadn't even a name.

Calmly smiling Ryoji held out his hand to the kid. "If you want I can give you a name and home."

The kid nodded, the street was a harsh place to live for anyone and even harsher for children. Ryoji's calm smile turned to an excited grin. "Then your name will be Minato."

The newly named kid nodded, approving the name. Carefully Minato grabbed onto Ryoji's hand and nodded again. He was ready to go to home, where ever that was, and finally have a family to call his own.

Ryoji slowly stood up straight and headed home with Minato following. He had finally gotten his wish, the one he never thought was possible. He got to spend all the time he wanted with Minato, the only one he had ever loved.

* * *

Author's Note

Yes writing again. I was told by Envy to work on this again so I did. I may add more to this story later cause its fun to write and Envy will bug me to do that. XD I have not played the answer just the original game. Started this story probably a month ago and just finished this part today, all because I want my P3P to get here =3= Oh wells. Hope you peoples enjoyed this. Yes and the kid is Minato but coarse when your reincarnated you wouldn't remember anything and that's why the story is called Another Life to Live.

This was inspired by a picture which you can find a link on my profile.

I don't own any of the character


End file.
